gardeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Sedum
|subdivision_ranks = Species |subdivision = Many, see text & Wikispecies for more. |synonyms = *''Aithales'' Webb & Berthel. *''Aizopsis'' Grulich *''Amerosedum'' Á.Löve & D.Löve *''Anacampseros'' Mill. *''Asterosedum'' Grulich *''Breitungia'' Á.Löve & D.Löve *''Cepaea'' Fabr. *''Chetyson'' Raf. *''Clausenellia'' Á.Löve & D.Löve *''Cockerellia'' (R.T.Clausen & N.W.Uhl) Á.Löve & D.Löve *''Congdonia'' Jeps. *''Corynephyllum'' Rose *''Diamorpha'' Nutt. *''Etiosedum'' Á.Löve & D.Löve *''Gormania'' Britton *''Helladia'' M.Král *''Hjaltalinia'' Á.Löve & D.Löve *''Hylotelephium'' H.Ohba *''Keratolepis'' Rose ex Fröd. *''Lenophyllum'' Rose *''Leucosedum'' Fourr. *''Macrosepalum'' Regel & Schmalh. *''Meterostachys'' Nakai *''Mucizonia'' (DC.) Batt. & Trab. *''Ohbaea'' V.V.Byalt & I.V.Sokolova *''Oreosedum'' Grulich *''Parvisedum'' R.T.Clausen *''Petrosedum'' Grulich *''Phedimus'' Raf. *''Pistorinia'' DC. *''Poenosedum'' Holub *''Procrassula'' Griseb. *''Prometheum'' (A.Berger) H.Ohba *''Pseudorosularia'' Gurgen. *''Sedastrum'' Rose *''Sedella'' Britton & Rose *''Sedella'' Fourr., nom. inval. *''Spathulata'' (Boriss.) Á.Löve & D.Löve *''Telmissa'' Fenzl *''Tetrorum'' Rose *''Triactina'' Hook.f. & Thomson |}} Sedum is a large genus of flowering plants in the family Crassulaceae, members of which are commonly known as stonecrops. It contains around 400 species of leaf succulents that are found throughout the Northern Hemisphere, varying from annual and creeping herbs to shrubs. The plants have water-storing leaves. The flowers usually have five petals, seldom four or six. There are typically twice as many stamens as petals. A number of species, formerly classified as Sedum, are now a separate genus Hylotelephium. Well known European Sedums are Sedum acre, Sedum album, Sedum dasyphyllum, Sedum reflexum (also known as Sedum rupestre) and Sedum hispanicum. *''Sedum acre'' – Wall-pepper, Goldmoss Sedum, Goldmoss Stonecrop, Biting Stonecrop *''Sedum adolphii'' – Golden Sedum *''Sedum aizoon'' – Aizoon Stonecrop *''Sedum albomarginatum'' Clausen – Feather River Stonecrop *''Sedum album'' – White Stonecrop *''Sedum allantoides'' **''Sedum allantoides'' var. goldii *''Sedum alpestre'' *''Sedum anacampseros'' – Love-restorer *''Sedum anglicum'' – English Stonecrop *''Sedum annuum'' – Annual Stonecrop *''Sedum atratum'' – Dark Stonecrop *''Sedum australe'' *''Sedum burrito'' – Baby Burro's-tail *''Sedum caeruleum'' *''Sedum caespitosum'' *''Sedum candollei'' *''Sedum cauticola'' *''Sedum cepaea'' – Pink Stonecrop *''Sedum clavatum'' *''Sedum cockerellii'' Britt. – Cockerell's Stonecrop *''Sedum compressum'' *''Sedum confusum'' – Lesser Mexican-stonecrop *''Sedum chazaroi'' P.Carrillo & J.A. Lomelí *''Sedum dasyphyllum'' – Thick-leaved Stonecrop *''Sedum debile'' S.Watson – Orpine Stonecrop, Weakstem Stonecrop *''Sedum dendroideum'' Moc. & Sessé ex A.DC. – Tree Stonecrop *''Sedum diffusum'' S.Watson *''Sedum divergens'' S.Watson – Spreading Stonecrop) *''Sedum eastwoodiae'' (Britt.) Berger – (Red Mountain Stonecrop) *''Sedum ellacombeanum'' – Stonecrop *''Sedum ewersii'' *''Sedum erythrostictum'' syn. Hylotelephium erythrostictum *''Sedum fosterianum'' – Rock Stonecrop *''Sedum furfuraceum'' *''Sedum glaucophyllum'' Clausen – Cliff Stonecrop *''Sedum havardii'' Rose – Havard's Stonecrop *''Sedum hirsutum'' *''Sedum hispanicum'' – Spanish Stonecrop *''Sedum hybridum'' – Hybrid Stonecrop *''Sedum integrifolium'' Entireleaf Stonecrop *''Sedum iwarenge'' *''Sedum japonicum'' – Tokyo Sun Stonecrop *''Sedum kamtschaticum'' Fisch. & C.A.Mey. – Orange Stonecrop, Kamschatka Stonecrop *''Sedum kostovii'' **''Sedum kamtschaticum'' cv. 'Weihenstephaner Gold' (formerly Sedum floriferum) *''Sedum lanceolatum'' Torr. – Lance-leaf Stonecrop, Lanceleaf Stonecrop, Spearleaf Stonecrop *''Sedum laxum'' (Britt.) Berger – Roseflower Stonecrop *''Sedum leibergii'' Britt. – Leiberg Stonecrop *''Sedum liebmannianum'' *''Sedum lineare'' – Needle Stonecrop *''Sedum lucidum'' *''Sedum lydium'' – Least Stonecrop *''Sedum makinoi'' *''Sedum maximum'' *''Sedum mexicanum'' Britt. – Mexican Stonecrop *''Sedum moranense'' – Red Stonecrop *''Sedum moranense'' Kunth – Red Stonecrop *''Sedum moranii'' Clausen – Rogue River Stonecrop *''Sedum morganianum'' – Donkey Tail, Burro Tail *''Sedum nanifolium'' Fröd. – Dwarf Stonecrop *''Sedum nevii'' Gray – Nevius' Stonecrop *''Sedum niveum'' A.Davids. – Davidson's Stonecrop *''Sedum nussbaumerianum'' *''Sedum nuttallianum'' Raf. – Yellow Stonecrop *''Sedum oblanceolatum'' Clausen – Oblongleaf Stonecrop *''Sedum obtusatum'' Gray – Sierra Stonecrop **''Sedum obtusatum'' ssp. paradisum Denton – Paradise Stonecrop *''Sedum ochroleucum'' Chaix – European Stonecrop *''Sedum oreganum'' Nutt. – Oregon Stonecrop *''Sedum oregonense'' (S.Watson) M.E.Peck – Cream Stonecrop *''Sedum pachyphyllum'' *''Sedum pallescens'' *''Sedum palmeri'' *''Sedum paradisum'' Denton – Canyon Creek Stonecrop *''Sedum pinetorum'' Brandeg. – Pine City Stonecrop *''Sedum praealtum'' DC. – Greater Mexican stonecrop, Green Cockscomb *''Sedum pulchellum'' Michx. – Widow's-cross *''Sedum pusillum'' Michx. – Granite Stonecrop *''Sedum radiatum'' S.Watson – Coast Range Stonecrop *''Sedum reflexum'' – Reflexed Stonecrop, Blue Stonecrop, Jenny's Stonecrop, Prick-madam *''Sedum reptans'' *''Sedum rubrotinctum'' – Pork and Beans, Christmas Cheer, Jellybeans **''Sedum rubrotinctum'' cv. 'Aurora' *''Sedum rupicola'' G.N.Jones – Curvedleaf Stonecrop *''Sedum rupicolum'' G.N.Jones *''Sedum sarmentosum'' Bunge – Stringy Stonecrop *''Sedum sediforme'' Pale Stonecrop *''Sedum sexangulare'' – Tasteless Stonecrop *''Sedum sieboldii'' – Siebold's stonecrop *''Sedum smallii'' *''Sedum spathulifolium'' Hook. – Broadleaf Stonecrop, Colorado Stonecrop *''Sedum spurium'' – Caucasian Stonecrop, Dragon's Blood Sedum, Two-row Stonecrop *''Sedum stahlii'' – Coral Beads *''Sedum stellatum'' – Starry Stonecrop *''Sedum stelliforme'' S.Watson – Huachuca Mountain Stonecrop *''Sedum stenopetalum'' Pursh – Wormleaf Stonecrop, Yellow Stonecrop *''Sedum stoloniferum'' Gmel. – Lesser Caucasian Stonecrop, Stolon Stonecrop *''Sedum ternatum'' Michx. – Woodland Stonecrop *''Sedum takesimense'' *''Sedum torulosum'' *''Sedum uniflorum'' *''Sedum valensBjörk, C. (2010). ''Sedum valens (Crassulaceae), a new species from the Salmon River Canyon of Idaho. Madroño 57:2 136. *''Sedum villosum'' – Hairy Stonecrop, Purple Stonecrop *''Sedum weinbergii'' *''Sedum wrightii'' Gray – Wright's Stonecrop Formerly placed here Now in Dudleya: * Dudleya caespitosa (as S. cotyledon) * Dudleya edulis (as S. edule) Now in Hylotelephium: * Hylotelephium spectabile (as S. spectabile) * Hylotelephium telephioides (as S. telephioides) * Hylotelephium telephium (as S. carpaticum, S. fabaria or S. telephium) Now in Rhodiola: * Rhodiola rhodantha (as S. rhodanthum) * Rhodiola rosea (as S. rosea, S. rhodiola or S. scopolii) Category:Sedum